geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Cadwallon ap Cadfan
Cadwallon ap Cadfan war König von Gwynedd von 620-634. Seine Eroberung von Northumbria, das er für ein bis zwei Jahre nach Edwins Tod hielt, macht ihn zum letzten Britonen, der bis zum Aufstieg des Haus Tudor umfangreiche Ländereien in England hielt. Er wurde später als Nationalheld von den Briten, und als Tyrann von den Angelsachsen von Northumbria betrachtet. Geschichte Cadwallon war der Sohn von Cadfan ap Iago, doch anders als sein Vater, der ein weiser und gerechter Herrscher war, zog Cadwallon das Schwert vor. Die Geschichte von Cadwallon und Edwin von Northumbria ist eine der bemerkenswertesten Beziehungen der Geschichte. Die Legende besagt, dass beide im gleichen Alter waren, obwohl Edwin tatsächlich älter war. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters Aelle etwa um 599 wurde Edwin von seinem Onkel Aethelfrith aus Northumbria vertrieben und suchte Zuflucht an den Höfen von Gwynedd und Powys. Obwohl niemals als Grund für die Schlacht genannt scheint dies Aethelfrith dazu gebracht zu haben, mit seinen Truppen nach Wales zu ziehen, um Edwin zu töten und somit einen Thronrivalen zu beseitigen, und ihm gelang in der Schlacht von Chester ein entscheidender Sieg über Powys und Gwynedd. 617 erhielt Edwin seinen Thron zurück, nachdem Aethelfrith in einer weiteren Schlacht gestorben war. Statt nun dankbar für das Asyl zu sein, das man ihm in dieser Zeit gewährt hatte, und Allianzen zu schließen, wandte sich Edwin jetzt jedoch gegen gegen die britonischen Königreiche und konnte schnell Elmet erobern und dessen König Ceredig absetzen. Es ist möglich, dass Edwin und Cadwallon in der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, zu Rivalen geworden waren, was später zu Hass und Krieg wurde. Nach dem Tod von Cadwallons Vater Cadfan fiel Edwin in Nord-Wales ein und trieb die Waliser zum Meer. Cadwallon, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, floh nach Priesholm in Anglesey und entkam von dort aus nach Irland. Sein Exil dauerte sieben Jahre, während der Edwin seine Kontrolle über ganz Nordengland, Wales und die Isle of Man ausweiten konnte. Gegen 626 wurde Edwin zum Christentum bekehrt und gab seine Eroberungesfeldzüge auf. Cadwallon kehrte nach Wales zurück und wurde wieder auf seinem Thron eingesetzt, jetzt jedoch als Vasall von Northumbria. Doch er schloss ein Bündnis mit Penda von Mercia und gemeinsam begannen sie einen Feldzug gegen Edwin. Es ist nicht klar, wann sie begannen, doch Historiker halten 630/1 für wahrscheinlich. Ein walisisches Gedicht berichtet, dass Cadwallon vierzehn Schlachten und sechzig Scharmützel austrug, was selbst wenn man eine Übertreibung in Betracht zieht, zu viel für ein Jahr ist. Edwin hatte die Macht fest in der Hand und seine Macht konnte nicht in kurzer Zeit gebrochen werden. Die Wendung kam 633 mit der Schlacht von Hatfield Chase, gleich nördlich von Doncaster, als die Truppen von Cadwallon und Penda die Armee von Northumbria besiegten. Edwin und der Großteil seiner Familie wurden getötet, sowie auch viele seiner Adligen. Cadwallon erlangte damit das Reich seiner Vorväter zurück, denn sein Ahne Cunedda war zwei Jahrhunderte zuvor aus dem Gebiet gekommen, das nun von Northumbria gehalten wurde. Doch Cadwallon war kein Verwalter und nicht gewöhnt an die Herrschaft. Hätte er wie sein Vater gehandelt, wäre es ihm möglicherweise gelungen, ein starkes britonisches Königreich im Norden aufzubauen und die Erfolge der Sachsen zu beenden. Statt dessen entschied sich Cadwallon, Edwins Reich zu verwüsten und zu zerstören. Ein ganzes Jahr lang überzog er Northumbria mit Krieg und tötete auch Edwins Nachfolger Eanfrith und Osric, doch Oswald, der Sohn von Aethelfrith von Northumbria, der all dies ausgelöst hatte, machte ihm ein Ende. Oswald griff Cadwallon in der Morgendämmerung an, als dieser bei Heavenfield nahe Hexam am Hadrianswall lagerte. Cadwallons Armee war so unvorbereitet, dass seine Männer kampflos fünf Meilen weit flohen. Cadwallon selbst wurde dabei getötet. Die Waliser erinnern sich an Cadwallon als einen großen König, da er für eine kurze Zeit lang die Macht der Britonen gegen die Sachsen stärken können. Wäre er auch weise gewesen, hätte er ihre Macht und ihren Ruhm wiederherstellen könnten. Doch er verspielte diese Chance und die Britonen erhielten ihre Macht nie wieder zurück. Bei seinem Tod war er in seinen späten Dreißigern. Sein Sohn Cadwaladr war zu jung, um die Macht zu übernehmen, und Gwynedd fiel an einen Fremden, Cadfael Cadomedd ap Cynfeddw. Quellen Nach Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae ging Cadwallon nach Irland und führte von dort aus eine Armee nach Dumnonia, wo er die Mercier besiegte, die Exeter belagerten. Er zwang Penda von Mercia zu einer Allianz und heiratete eine Halbschwester von Penda. Doch wie alle Geschichten von Geoffrey sollte dieser Bericht mit Vorsicht behandelt werden. Gemäß Beda herrschte Cadwallon für etwa ein Jahr wie ein Tyrann über die Provinzen von Northumbria. Beda berichtet weiterhin, Cadwallon wäre zwar ein Christ gewesen, hätte sich aber so barbarisch benommen, dass er selbst Frauen und Kinder nicht verschonte. Trotzdem kann man Bedas sehr negative Darstellung von Cadwallon nicht vollständig ernst nehmen. Seine Allianz mit Penda untergräbt die Behauptung, er hätte Völkermord an den Engländern vorgenommen. Weiterhin deutet die Tatsache, dass Caedwalla von Wessex eine Generation nach Cadwallons Tod einen von ihm abgeleiteten Namen trug, darauf hin, dass Cadwallons Ruf bei den Sachsen von Wessex nicht so schlecht gewesen sein kann. Stammtafel # ♔ Rhun Hir ap Maelgwn Gwynedd (Gw, 549-586) ⚭ Perfawr ferch Rhun Ryfeddfawr Haus von Coel Hen ## Rimo ferch Rhun ⚭ Hoel II Fychan Haus Bretagne ## ♔ Beli ap Rhun Hir (ca 580er-599) ### ♔ Iago ap Beli (ca 599-613/5) #### ♔ Cadfan ap Iago (ca 615-620) ##### ♔ Cadwallon ap Cadfan (ca 620-634) ⚭ NN, Halbschwester von Penda von Mercia ###### ♔ Cadwaladr Fendigaid ap Cadwallon ##### NN ferch Cadfan Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Gwynedd Kategorie:König von Gwynedd